falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Star Showdown
}} The Star Showdown is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Encounter Located just outside the west exit of Nipton, following the road that heads west towards the NCR Mojave Outpost, one can see two non-hostile non-player characters shooting each other. The two non-player characters are named Tomas and Jacklyn and will continue to fight each other until one of them is dead. They cannot be interacted with until they have finished fighting, however, Jacklyn will shout out to the player for help. The Courier can kill either character at this point without affecting Karma. Once either Tomas or Jacklyn have been killed, the other non-player character will approach the Courier and initiate conversation. * If Tomas is the survivor, he will inform the Courier that Jacklyn was his traveling companion he met a few days earlier. He claims they were getting along, even flirting, when she turned her gun on him and demanded his caps. When he gave her his money, she stated she wanted his necklace made of Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps. * If Jacklyn is the survivor, she may first run over to Tomas's corpse and interact with it before running over to the Courier. She will claim that he was insane and wanted stars. Walkthrough If the Courier first kills Jacklyn, Tomas will approach them and initiate conversation. Through certain dialogue options, one can learn about what happened and achieve one of the following outcomes: * Passing a Speech (50) challenge to convince him that his 'Lucky Necklace' is dangerous and that he should give it to the player character for which earns 50 XP. * If one demands the necklace, he will become hostile and attack the player character. * Other dialogue options will end the conversation and Tomas will leave and remain friendly. The Courier can kill or pickpocket Tomas to claim his 7 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps and 10mm rounds ammunition and/or 10mm pistol (if one elects to kill him). All these actions will incur bad Karma. If the player character first kills Tomas, then Jacklyn will approach them after interacting with Tomas' body and initiate conversation. Through certain dialogue options, she will give her description of events and achieve one of the following outcomes: * If the Courier explains that Tomas was after Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps and ends the dialogue, she will remain friendly. * If confronted about what she stole from Tomas's body and an Intelligence (7) check is passed, one can trick her into revealing that she has stolen Tomas' 'Lucky Necklace' of 7 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps. She will tell the player character that she 'can't leave any witnesses' and will immediately become hostile. * If one reveals that they have Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps, after the dialogue closes, she will remain friendly for a short period before turning hostile and attacking the Courier. * All other dialogue options will end the conversation and Jacklyn will remain friendly. * After dialogue, if Tomas's body can be found, one will find his journal. This reveals that Jacklyn is lying about being ambushed and one may confront her if they can catch up. The Courier can choose to pickpocket Jacklyn for the Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps and 10mm round ammunition, incurring in a loss of Karma. One can, however, kill her at any time with no Karma loss, even after the gunfight or before speaking to her. After she loots Tomas' body, she will have 9 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps, otherwise she will have only 2, the other 7 will still be with Tomas. Rewards * 2-9 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps depending of one's choices. * 50 XP if one passes the speech check with Tomas. Tomas's inventory: Jacklyn's inventory: Notes * If the player character does not actually pass the area in which they have the gunfight, they may be randomly approached by either of them later in the game. * If one wishes to avoid any Karma effect from killing Tomas, right after he initially speaks to the Courier he will walk by an old car. Shooting the car at the right time may result in him having an "accident" in the resulting explosion. * Failing the Speech challenge and demanding the necklace will result in Tomas turning hostile, giving the Courier free rein to take him down with no negative Karma. * If the fight is missed, he will normally walk to the Courier and if his bottle caps were not taken by the Courier, one can find him at the place where the gunfight was. * This fight may only occur if one has collected some Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps. * Tomas and Jacklyn have a special faction tag that causes random critters and raiders to ignore them, to prevent randomly spawned mobs from interrupting their gunfight. * Tomas and Jacklyn have relatively high health (120 each) and abysmal Guns skill (5 each), so their shootout will last a significant period of time unless one intervenes. * After speaking with the Courier, the survivor of the gunfight will travel to the Mojave Outpost and disappear from the game world, unless killed by the player character. * If the Courier has gained the Terrifying Presence perk, it is possible to get as many as 16 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps from this encounter. To accomplish this, Jacklyn must win the fight, and the ensuing conversation must be ended without provoking her to attack or betray the Courier. Jacklyn's 9 star bottle caps can then be pickpocketed off of her as she walks away. Take Tomas's journal from his body to prove her a liar. Reinitiate conversation after doing so, accuse her of stealing, and then demand the necklace with the Terrifying Presence option. She will hand over seven additional bottle caps before walking back to the Mojave Outpost and remaining there for the rest of the game. Bugs * Jacklyn's body may not be present if Tomas runs up to the Courier, it disappears from the gameworld. * Jacklyn's body can spawn in Nipton if Tomas runs up to the Courier. * Sometimes the gunfight doesn't happen. * When walking on the road from Nipton to the Pit Stop, Tomas will be walking away and Jacklyn's body is nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, killing Tomas rewards the Courier with 0 caps as his necklace will have mysteriously disappeared. Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests ru:Великая охота за звёздами uk:Велике полювання за зірками